thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn Cloud
Fawn Cloud is the D9 female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is finished. Info Name: Fawn Cloud District: 9 Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'7 Appearance: Fawn had a pale complexion. She has dark brown hair that falls in waves to just right below her shoulder. She had black wide set eyes and eyebrows that arch not far on her face. She has small lips and a small nose and doesnt wear make up. ''' '''Personality: Since she was little Fawn has shown to be selfish and too curious. She is really brave adn would willingly sacrfice herself for people she fins close to her. She is really stubborn and not really clever. She often makes mistakes and trusts people to easily. she is not suspicious and believes that nobody will harm her. She is really proud. She's compassionate, caring, empathic, kind and very easy to get along with. Weapons: Sickle/Throwing Spears Backstory: Fawn was never good for the hunger games since the beginnning. She was terrible at evrything she did and was often called weak. She had a little sister that was really talented. Fawn would watch enviously as her parents showered her sister with gifts. Her parents hated Fawn and didnt care for her. At a young age, Fawn learned to care for herself. Her parents detested her greatly and always perferred her sister Dawn. Dawn in return teased Fawn greatly. Fawn would often spend her time on the streets cring bitterly about her life. One day after returning from crying her mother beat her and screamed at her terrible. It was the middle of winter and she threw Fawn outside with a thin rag andShe wanted revenge on them for treating her badly. She plotted carefully and one day killed her family. She quickly left her house and cried at what she had done. She went down to the house and apologized to them. Curiously, as she was sobbing she heard her mother's soothing voice. she lifted her head to find the spirits of her family. I'm sorry they all told her. She cried even more and they apologized for treating badly. As their spirits began to leave she tried to cling onto them desperately. But they left. A couple of days after the incident she was crying in remorse in the streets. A kind man and woman took her with them. There they cared for her but Fawn was never the same. She was always sad and depressed. At her reaping when nobody volunteered for her she smiled faintly. she was thinking "'''At least if i die i can see them again" '''Strengths: Fawn is good at few things. She is not vr powerful but she does have great aim with her weapons. She is good at swimming and has an extrodianary knowledge of edible plants. She also can track people down but it takes a lot of time. Lastly, she has a way of making people do what she wants them to do. Weaknesses: Fawn hates to feel powerless. She also hates to feel trapped and will often panic when she is trapped. She doesnt like being out of control and not being able to control those around her. she is terrible at climbing and hiding and camoflauge and has terrible eyesight. She is not stealthy so people are able to track her down easily Fear(s): She fears heights and powerlessness Interview Angle: She will appear as a sweet and charming little girl. Bloodbath Strategy: She will flee the bloodbath immediately. Games Strategy: She will hide from all tributes and use her edible plants knowledge to feed herself. she will avoid killing or hurting other people if it is not necessary. Token: Her earings Allies (can be filled out later): None Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Reaped